Dry Bowser Vs Captain Chipam
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Toadette head to Seaside Hill's southern region to find a new galactic threat to the tropical beach, the nefarious half chimp half robot Captain Chipam! After forty years of training, the nefarious space pirate decides to take on Dry Bowser in an attempt to controlling the planet! Can Dry Bowser and Toadette stop him?


**Dry Bowser Vs. ****Captain Chipam**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, a new original character of mine with no ties to any official material. And this is his debut. Enjoy!

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog looked around the headquarters of the Seaside Hillsters, shocked to not see Dry Bowser and Toadette present. He walked past the kitchen, where Petey Piranha was chowing down on a smorgasbord of fruit, while R.O.B. was recharging himself in the bedroom. Silver reached the rooftop, turning on the monitor to summon Arceus.

"Hey Arceus, have you seen Dry Bowser and Toadette?" Silver asked as he moved his hands about. "I tried looking for them, but I can't find them."

Arceus took a brief moment to think as he closed his eyes, opening his eyes as he faced Silver. "They headed towards the south to ward off a strange, galactic threat."

"I see." Silver commented as he folded his arms together, murmuring as he slowly shook his head. "Well, I wish they told me before they left..."

* * *

Seaside Hill was normally calm and nice, but today it was under attack by a ruthless pirate, one who did not originate on the planet. Dry Bowser and Toadette reached the waters leading out towards the southern direction, to see a giant metallic ship sailing out high in the sky above the water.

"What the!?" Toadette gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Why is that ship not in the water?"

"Because that's the ship of Captain Chipam!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he clenched his skeletal fists angrily.

Captain Chipam then revealed himself, laughing as he pointed at Dry Bowser. He was half chimp, half metallic being, having the appearance of a mutated reptilian as he had his hair straight just like Dry Bowser, wearing a white belt around his body, which separated his upper organic body and lower metallic body, a sword being just below his belt. "Ha ha! It's been forty long years, Dry Bowser, but we finally meet again!"

"You know this guy!?" Toadette gasped as she turned to Dry Bowser, being genuinely surprised.

Dry Bowser narrowed his eyes at Toadette as he folded his skeletal arms together. "Kid, didn't I constantly remind you that I have been around forever?"

"...Oh, yeah." Toadette admitted as she nodded her head, placing her hands behind her back.

"Enough!" Captain Chipam exclaimed, pointing at Dry Bowser with both of his arms. "I have trained long so I can defeat you, Dry Bowser! As one of the last Chippin in existence, I will destroy you once and for all!"

"Yeah, good luck destroying me when I'm already nothing but bones," Dry Bowser scoffed as he chuckled at Captain Chipam's claims. "Just try and beat me."

Captain Chipan whistled as he summoned his two minions. "Chichump, Chichemp! Get out here!"

Two smaller Chippin, who were completely organic but had bird skulls over their heads, emerged out of the ship as they each stood on Captain Chipan's sides.

"Reporting for duty, Captain." Chichump dully noted as he sighed.

"We're ready to give our enemies a pounding, captain." Chichemp added in a monotone voice, with her being just as bored of life as Chichump.

Captain Chipan rolled his eyes as he placed his organic hands on his metallic hips. "You two seriously need to liven up. Anyway, enough talk! Get Dry Bowser!" He screamed as he jumped off, lunging at Dry Bowser as he pulled out his metal sword.

Dry Bowser held his skeletal arms in the air, defending the blow from Captain Chipan's swords as he turned to Toadette. "Hide yourself, kid! These chimps are not chumps in combat!"

Toadette nodded as she hid behind a sand igloo, trembling as she watched Dry Bowser and Captain Chipan fight, with Chichump and Chichemp slowly jumping off the jump to ambush Toadette.


End file.
